New Home World Project
by xTCatxx
Summary: What happens when Harry's friends realize that the muggle world is destroing its self faster then they realize and are at the brink of being discovered the Wizarding World, what else than to travel to another and hope that there they will be welcome for what they are. Ok I hope this is better than the first time I posted I made some changes to it hope its better


Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings

New Home World

Ok everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope it's a good start I like to drag to long on info and hope I did ok to shorten it up so I just want to ask for your input If I should keep going or …. well you know. Anyway, what you all think of it? AND~ I do not own any of the characters the only thing I did make up is the story line in here and its not used for any gain only to read and have fun that"s it

**Speech explanation:**

"talking" common speech

'talking' thinking

'talking' sarcastic comments

~talking~ perseltongue

*talking* elven language

(talking) my personal comments or an explanation on Harry's part

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

When Harry was 17-year-old, he managed to save his Father from Nagini's poisonous strikes, and thanks to his dad's persistence he learned to be a healer, a fighter and a defender, which helped in defeating the Dark Lord known to everyone as Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle (I like to call him Voldyshorts).

When Harry turned 18, he took up his seats in the Wizagemont and with his father's help sorting his assets in Gringotts. Also finished his OWL's and NEWT's to ensure that he didn't fall behind in his education (also thanks to his dad).

After he turned 19, he traveled around the world and once he turned 20, he started making sweeping changes in the wizarding world. He initiated a project that was known only to a select few. That project was code-named New Home World Project.

With this project he was aiming to create a new land for the wizarding world population as this one was being swept away by the muggles. With the horrified realization on his trip he noticed how the forests are being destroyed the air is being polluted every decade and wherever the muggles go they bring destruction to the mother nature and its cycle of life.

With the idea of the project and the Ministry of Magic agreement and support. Harry hired the most trusted and best that he knew to be good at what they do.

Harry hired Arthur Weasley and some of the muggle-born and muggle-raised witches and wizards to research just how dangerous the muggle world is getting for their world. He hired Luna, Carlie, Bill and Goile to create a team of trusted explorers and magical creature masters to search all the magical and sacred places on earth that had been discovered by muggles over the last years some of which were merpeoples homes that had to be abandoned because of muggles. He hired the entire Malfoy family (Draco, Lucius, Narcisa and Astoria Draco's wife) and Theodore Nott with his wife Pansi to most of the Slytherins that Harry or Draco knew personally to start looking into the population of the Magical world and connections that the muggle-born may have and to ensure and start with removing sqids and muggle-borns from their muggle homes into safe wizarding world locations away from muggle eyes. He hired Hermione, Ron and some of the wizarding creatures and people to research ways to find or if need come to create land that the wizarding world need to ensure their survival. With Hermione's knowledge and Rons strategic thinking they made sure that all creatures could live in harmony if done correctly. It where busy years and every day counted as more nature and hidden magical places were being destroyed by muggles.

_**The New Home World Project**_

21-year-old Harry Potter-Prince woke up happier than he'd been in a while. He was so happy for finally having his whole family together and it was just yesterday that Harry was finally able to blood adopt Teddy as well as persuade Andromeda to move in with them to the Prince Manor. The memory made him so happy.

A beautiful smile spread on Harry's soft face it was hard but they made it. He remembered how hard it was for Harry and Severus to pretend to hate each other. And can remember how they first met like it was just yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Today Harry turned 4 years old and was again forgotten outside in the cold. _

_Not wanting to get attention from his so called '__loving'__ family Harry stayed quiet and trying not to make any sound because if his family realizes that his still outside and not in his cupboard, he will get a lot more chores and almost no food for at least a week. _

_Harry was shivering in the cold autumn night watching the stars when his world changed from that night on._

_A tall figure stepped form the shadows "Now what is a little guy like you doing out in the cold dressed like its summer" it was said with the softest and deep silkiest voice Harry has ever heard._

_Of course, Harry shrieked and jumped out of his skin with tears in his eyes. _

_Out of reflex the man rushed towards the little boy and picked him up while starting to rock him in his arms to try to shoot his fright. _

_Harry was so shocked being held and comforted was a first to him and shooting, once calm he decided to trust this stranger and leaned his head in the crock of his neck._

_Once the man was sure that he was calm he softly continued talking "Now where are my manners, I would like to introduce myself" at that point Harry looked up into the dark pools of is eyes "My name is Severus Tobias Snape-Prince but most know me as Severus Snape." holding out his free arm. For a time, they were looking at each other, large beautiful green to the black beautiful pools. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you sir Prince." was whispered back in a shy voice._

_Harry could see in the man's ayes that a determined decision was made but what came out of his mouth Harry will always remember this day that changed his life._

"_I was your mummy's best friend and seeing how '__Petunia'__ is supposedly '__raising'__ you, I was hoping to ask you if you would come live with me and be my son." Harry having an affinity for people that lie to him could only feel truth and hope radiating form the man and without any more thought jumped in his new Daddy's arms and screamed with delight "YES! I HAVE A DADDY!" Not caring that Petunia and Vernon heard and burst out of the backdoor while stopping in shock and recognition he just kept giggling with Happiness. _

_**End flashback**_

After being blood adopted by his new daddy Harry's appearance changed a lot, he looked more like his mum than ever before whit the soft and lean body, the only thing that was different were the soft long raven black hair that would shine like stars in the night. For many times he was mistaken for a beautiful girl and asked for hand in marriage, by men non the least Harry was shocked all the time it happened but thanks to his dad he turned them down non to gently (ok he literary stung and levitated them out the nearest door and into the dumpsters more like threw them in) Harry never understood the bigger picture but knew that he didn't want Harry to be stuck with a fame, fake, unloving and arranged marriage for money seeking dunderheads, which Harry was grateful to his father and expressed it with every hug he gave him.

His Dad has been there for him ever since he adopted him since then they had to out Slytherin the whole wizarding world the only ones that knew the truth where the Gringotts Goblin nation but after the battle everyone found out of their family relationship. There was also a blowing realization of why every time he kissed a girl, he felt like he was kissing a wet sponge and why all those young men were after him that was after a long and mind-numbing conversation with his dad (it practically meant 'the talk' with his dad it was horribly embarrassing) to Harry's astonishment he was a bearer. To him it was a mind opener "Harry some wizards can become pregnant those they call the bearer's" Said his dad as the beginning of 'the talk'. The very next day he went to Ginny and told her that he was interested in boys more than girls, and then she laughed 'LAUGHED!' And to my shock "I know Harry, I was just waiting when you'll realize it yourself!" after that she admitted that she liked him more as a brother than a boyfriend material and was just trying to protect him from all those harpies out there. After that realization he thanked her and started to talk about boys and giggling like mad school girls.

Harry just lay in bed for a minute longer. He knew that today he would have to go to Gringotts to take up his Lordships for his Houses of Potter, Peverell and Black.

Harry cast a tempus charm to see that it was only 6:30am.

"Well that's early" Harry stretched and yawned as he got up.

After dressing in his everyday robes, he went to checked on his 4-year-old son.

Harry poked his head through the door and upon seeing Teddy cutely holding his wolf plushy to his chest and a tomb stuck in his mouth it always melted Harry's heart and wants to go all mother hen at him. Harry softly smiled at him while kissing his small forehead and tucking him in. Then went to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast.

Harry was humming while preparing the table when Teddy stepped into the dining room

"Good morning momma" Teddy said as he kept rubbing his eye and sleepily walking toward Harry.

"Morning sweetie" Harry bend down and swept Teddy up while giving him the kissing monster all over his cheeks and forehead and making sure to erupt giggles form Teddy.

"Good morning boys." Severus said as he stepped into the dining area that was filed with laughter.

"Morning grandpa!" Teddy shouted with laughter

"Morning dad" Harry said at the same time. Just as Andromeda stepped in.

"Good morning my favorite boys" Andromeda smiled at them and sat next to Severus to read the Daily Prophet while Harry sat Teddy at the table.

As they ate and chatted Draco barged into the room whit horror in his eyes. Harry and Severus immediately sat Draco dawn on the couch near the fire for what seemed like an hour began to talk.

"We don't have much time left" was all Draco said for a while and silence was followed until Severus broke it.

"what do you mean?"

"The ice is melting" was all Draco said

Harry decided it was time for him to question his blonde cousin

"Draco please you have to talk and explain everything we can't understand if you're just giving us parts of the research"

"The North and South pole are melting in rapid succession. In less than 40 years half of the Ice land melted already that is why there are so many floods recently and it will get worse London will be under water in Les then 20 to 40 years and if the muggles don't stop using the machines that are warming the earth all of the cities that are by the sea will be under water, not only that but with the warming they are destroying the cycle of life and mother nature with it." Draco finished the looks of horror and understanding on Harry's and Severus faces.

"They are also getting closer and closer to discovering us as well if they don't already know something. With their machinery they are able to read the land structures and have some blank areas in exactly were the wizarding communities are and a dozen more like their homes and so on, and what we thought were just an accident over the years turns out that they are trying to find the reason for these oddities that they can't explain right now but are really close." silence followed for a moment and Harry stood up and paced around for a bit then suddenly turned with determination in his voice.

"We are leaving." he stated

"Everyone, every Magical creature or plant big and small. We will take everything that is magical with us." Harry started marching towards his office followed by Draco and Severus while calling his House Elf Dobby.

"Dobby!" Harry called and with a crack Dobby was walking besides them and listening to the instructions that they practiced and prepared for.

"Dobby I want you to round up all the house-elf's that you find and start with the New Home Project right away but discreetly. Collect all the plants that exist on Mother Earth as well as a dozen of each animal and put them in the storage compartments that were prepared for this moment and use the Noas Arc instructions on the animal population and use Mother Earth instructions on the plant population and inform Newile of Mother Earth code and Luna of Noas Arc code we can't wait any more." Harry reached the office and marched towards the floo network. Grabbed the floo powder and threw the powder into the fireplace "Gringotts Bank, Ragnor's office" before he stepped in, he turned to Dobby "Dobby, Start the New home world project and inform every on that it is time to leave we have no time to spear, good luck my friend" and stepped into the floo network.

Well that's it for the first chapter so what ya think?


End file.
